A rather large amount of radioactive soil material has accumulated in areas where nuclear device testing has been carried out over the years. Of special significance is the amount of radioactive soil on a number of South Pacific Islands, the radioactivity being generally present in coral soils, often referred to as transuranic material, containing usually radioactive plutonium and/or americium. Other nuclear testing areas also contain significant amounts of these and similar radioactive materials in the soil. Because of the great volume of such radioactive soils, handling, transportation and storage problems and costs are substantial. In other locations large amounts of soils containing hazardous metals such as lead, mercury, silver, arsenic, cadmium and chromium often result in unusable land masses of such great volumes that the cost of disposal is economically impractical, if not prohibitive.